


How to Claim

by BWolf_20



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Carl Grimes, Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alpha son claims Omega father, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Carl's way of saving Rick, First Time, Forced Bonding, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Negan is twisted yet helpful, Omega Rick Grimes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rick not a fully conscious participant in incest, Twisted, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWolf_20/pseuds/BWolf_20
Summary: After Negan tosses a barely conscious Rick into the RV, he makes it clear to his waiting pack that he plans to claim him as his Omega. Carl didn’t want that to happen. He had to save his dad from this bastard Alpha, so he offered to claim him himself. Intrigued by a pup claiming his own Omega father, Negan is all for it. But the thing is, as a newly presented Alpha, Carl doesn’t have any experience in doing such a thing, and Negan is happy to walk him through the steps as he watches.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've way to many crazy Walking Dead fic ideas, lol.  
> Anyways, Carl is like sixteen-ish here.

Carl wasn’t afraid of this Alpha. Yes he had exhibited his power in a sickeningly frightening way by killing two of his pack’s members, but he just couldn’t feel afraid. Sorrow wanted to surface, but he kept biting it down in favor of fueling the rage. Maybe it was part of the new instincts he was feeling as a new Alpha. He wasn’t sure. Either way, this was not a good way to start when it came to feeling such instincts for the first time.

He looked at his dad as Negan apologized for having to kill Glenn. He’d never seen his dad look so white. The eyes were wide with shock, and he was shaking. Carl imagined his Omega instincts were urging him to stay submitted to this Alpha as he stayed on his knees. He may be the leader of this pack, but he was still an Omega underneath. 

Now Carl had never had a problem with an Omega leading the charge. As long as the Omega was up to the hardships of leaderships, he was all for it. But as of right now, Carl didn’t see the leader in his dad. He was falling apart, and he was terrified of what Negan might do to him. He caught the glint in his eyes whenever he looked over at his dad. He even gave little growls of want that was just putting Carl closer to the edge. And being that his dad was unclaimed, it made it all the more worrying.

Carl bit back the growls that threatened to rumble from his throat as he leaned over his dad who had just quietly threatened to kill him. He watched Negan’s greedy eyes brighten, as if the threat was a turn on. Carl thought that maybe if his dad had been an Alpha, the threat would’ve carried more weight. Maybe his dad wouldn’t have felt as terrified.

He curled his fingers into his lap, hating the helplessness he was feeling. Hating how this bastard was making his dad feel; hating how he was looking at him like he was prey. It was made worse when Negan dared to reach out and brush his gloved fingers through his hair. He gripped and pulled, making his dad yelp. Carl nearly sprung up right there and then, ready to yell at him to leave his dad alone. 

“Careful pup,” the Alpha that had the gun to his back warned.

It was painful to comply; to do nothing. He was an Alpha damn it, not a pup.

And then Negan had grabbed his dad by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to the center. After his dad pulled himself onto his hands and knees, Negan started delivering a volley of punches. Some members shouted out, but the Saviors warned them to stay still. Carl felt himself shaking now. He just wanted to tear over there and rip into that damn Alpha. How dare he do that to his dad! He had no right! He was their leader. He was his dad!

Negan only stopped when he was on the ground, barely holding onto consciousness. Afterwards he grabbed him by the collar again, and just as before, Carl noticed the glint in his eyes. 

“Be right back,” he announced as he started dragging him toward the RV. “Gotta make sure your leader, or should I say ex-leader, knows his place.”

Carl jolted. 

When Negan first appeared to them, he had made comments that were obvious about his feelings on an Omega leading a pack. He’d made it quite clear that the only job they had was taking an Alpha’s dick up their asses with their heads down and on their hands and knees. It was why his dad had gotten beaten just then. It was offensive for Omegas to have that kind of power, and Negan was going to make sure every inch of it was taken away.

Carl could feel what Negan was going to do after he bodily threw him into the RV, then turned and faced the crowd with a huge grin. 

“The problem with Rick is that he doesn’t seem to realize he’s a goddamn Omega. But don’t you worry. I’m gonna remind him.” His hands undid the buckle of his belt. “Over and fucking over I’m gonna remind him, until he understands what he is, and that he’s all mine now.”

A sheet of ice seemed to coat Carl’s insides. He could hear his friends holding in the moans of protests. He looked at Michonne and saw the cold shock as well as anger on her face. She was an Alpha herself, but she had never claimed his dad since they had barely started seeing each other. Now he could see the regret on her features. Considering the type of Alpha Negan turned out to be, Carl knew it wouldn’t have mattered if she’d claimed him beforehand. The only time this moment would have made a difference, was if his dad wasn’t in charge. 

“To the Alphas left standing,” Negan continued as he looked around at the group, “you all should be fucking ashamed of yourselves. Were you so goddamn blind that you couldn’t see the sweet ass on Rick, or are you all lacking dicks?” He laughed then, and unbuttoned his jeans. “Actually, it doesn’t matter what kind of ass he has on him, he’s still a fucking Omega, and his place isn’t in the front of the line. It’s on the ground with an Alpha balls deep inside him.”

Carl wanted to throw up. The Alpha in him was roaring, desiring blood.

“And since none of you pussies claimed him, I fucking will.” He grinned as he looked at his own pack who were hooting and hollering in approval. “It’s like fucking Christmas tonight. For me anyways, because Rick is gonna be all mine. I’m gonna pump his pussy so full, he’ll be popping off one hell of a litter of pups, ready to suck on his growing tits.”

Carl actually felt woozy and had to shut his eyes. This wasn’t happening. His dad wasn’t about to become their enemy’s Omega. Already an image of his dad on his hands and knees with Negan buried in him, surfaced to his mind. He shook his head to clear it.

“Please!”

He opened his eyes and turned to see Michonne crying out.

“Please…I can make Rick understand his place. Let me claim him, properly.”

“And why should I do that?” Negan growled.

“Because we were together. And, I should’ve-”

“Yes you goddamn should’ve claimed his ass!” he practically roared. “But it’s too late. If you had, you probably wouldn’t be in this shit in the first place. It’s the kind of shit that comes from Omegas thinking they’re Alphas.”

His pack members laughed. Michonne appeared ready to charge at him, but the Savior behind her moved his gun to the back of her head, prompting her to hold in her rage. It didn’t stop Carl from raging, internally.

“When we come back, your boy Ricky’s gonna be a brand new bitch.”

Alarm bells were setting off. The panic Carl felt was at its greatest intensity. As Negan placed a foot on the first step of the RV, Carl felt his mouth move and his voice spill of its own accord.

“I’ll claim him!”

Every face turned to him, but Carl kept his eyes on Negan who slowly turned around.

“What was that?”

His heart was pounding so hard now out of fear for what would happen to his dad if this Alpha got his way.

“I said,” he began, while looking him straight in the eyes with as much boldness as he could muster, “I’ll claim him.”

Negan stared at him, then he laughed.

“Holy shit kid. You serious?”

“I am.”

“You’re telling me you’d really claim your own dad?”

Carl dropped his head. It was unheard of and unnatural for an Alpha to claim his own relative, especially when his own relative was his father. Maybe years ago when Omegas were really scarce outside the family, but still, it was a sick thing to do and even consider. 

“Yes,” Carl answered, without a hint of the sickness he felt about it. “To keep you from claiming him, I’ll do it.”

“Carl don’t,” Michonne warned. “It should be me.”

“Hush up.” Negan didn’t break eye contact as he stared at Carl with great fascination. “If the pup wants to claim his old man, then who am I to stop him. Alright kid. You got your fucking wish. Get up.”

Carl rose on shaky legs. He was very much aware of all the eyes on him, but he couldn’t look at any of them. Negan walked back to the RV, then smiled back at him and beckoned him forward. With a heavy swallow and a still heavily pounding heart, Carl walked toward the RV.


	2. Chapter 2

Carl stood right before the steps, unable to move any further.

“Get the fuck in there if you’re gonna claim him,” Negan ordered. The growling was enough to encourage him to take that first step, and keep moving until he was inside.

His dad was on his side near the table, facing him. He was moaning softly, and his eyes fluttered. Carl dropped on his knees at his side.

“Dad, dad.” He shook his shoulder lightly, but he wouldn’t fully rouse. 

Negan slammed the door shut then walked up to them. 

“This might be a blessing for Rick here,” Negan noted. He tapped him with his boot, which only fueled Carl’s anger. “He can’t tell what the fuck’s happening, which means he won’t have a fucking clue that his own son fucked him.”

Carl’s fingers clenched on his dad’s shoulder. The realization of what he’d offered was fully hitting him now. This was his dad. He couldn’t fuck his own dad. He raised his one eye up to Negan who was watching him intently. It looked like he could swing his bloody bat at any second. From his stance, and the power radiating off of him, Carl knew who the stronger Alpha was, and because of that he had dropped back down to a mere pup.

“I can’t,” he whispered.

“What was that? Speak the fuck up.”

“I can’t do this. I can’t claim my dad.” He bowed his head as his dad’s light moans drifted in his ears. 

“C-carl,” he managed to mutter. 

Carl looked at him then as his heart clenched. He was still out of it, and he knew it wasn’t just from the punches. The terror and losses of the night was keeping him out of it, like the worst drug.

“Alright. Then I will.” Negan reached down and pulled off his shoes. As soon as he reached under for the buckle on his dad’s jeans, his dad gave a weak moan of protest, prompting Carl to jump up and push at his shoulder as hard as he could.

“Stop! I’ll do it! I’ll claim him.”

“Make up your damn mind!” Negan growled. “Are you an Alpha, or a whiny little pup?”

Carl stared down at his dad as the queasiness grew.

“I’m an Alpha,” he assured him. “I’m not a pup anymore.”

“Then it’s time you fucking act like it.” Negan got to his feet and stepped back, grinning as he held out a hand at his dad. 

Carl hesitated before he moved around behind his dad. His eyes were closed, and Carl wondered for a moment if he had passed out. He hoped he had. He dropped to his knees and moved his hands under his dad’s waist to continue the task of unbuckling his jeans. Once he managed that much, he gripped the sides and started yanking them down. It was then that he realized his dad wasn’t unconscious as he started the moans of protest. When Carl pulled them down low enough to reveal his underwear, he tried to move his hand back to stop him, but it just flopped on the floor.

Carl paused and looked at Negan who was now perched on the seat, watching. With shaky hands, Carl returned to the goal of pulling them down. After that, he reached into the band of his underwear and pulled it down as well. 

He definitely felt the rise in his heart beat as soon as the ass was exposed, and he had to avert his eyes. He could already feel the Alpha in him getting excited. He didn’t want to get excited about this, yet it was the only way he’d be able to pull this off. Carl raised himself up and unbuttoned his own jeans. He was dismayed to find himself already getting hard. He remembered hearing that newly presented Alphas easily got excited around exposed Omegas. He was surprised that it didn’t matter if the Omega was related to him. His dick wanted in. 

“Well, come on,” Negan urged. 

He took in his dad’s nicely plump rear, and without any other thought, he grabbed his hips. When his fingers dipped into the softness of his cheeks, it was like an explosion going off within him. He pulled the hips upward, which roused his dad enough to protest, this time vocally.

“N-n-no,” he whispered. Carl looked up, scared, but his dad wasn’t looking at him. He seemed to be in a fevered semi-conscious sleep, yet he was partially aware of what was about to be done to him, but not who was about to do it. Carl froze and looked down feeling shame, yet it didn’t soften his dick at all.

“Come on, we ain’t got all night.”

He felt like a pup again as a new realization hit. With shame in his eyes, he looked at the other Alpha.

“I…I don’t know how. I’ve never done this before.”

Negan leaned forward with a big grin.

“Well then you’re lucky I’m here to walk you through it.”

“I only recently presented,” Carl admitted. “Maybe I’m too young to do it this way.”

“Bullshit,” Negan argued. “Newly presented or not, you’re not a real Alpha until you fuck an Omega. Now, whip out that dick and line yourself up.”

Carl did as he was told, exposing his clearly ready dick from the opening of his pants. He moved in closer to his dad’s form and placed his hands on his hips, but stopped before doing anything else. His eyes had dropped down to the hole and noticed something was missing.

“He’s too out of it to produce slick,” he noted. “I can’t.”

“Then you’re going to have to stimulate his ass,” Negan explained. “Use your finger and ease it in, nice and slow.”

Carl brought up a finger, then after exhaling a deep breath he pulled his cheeks apart and positioned his finger at his hole, and slowly pushed inward. His dad tensed and hissed. There was a jolt of warning in his core, trying to remind him that this was his own father, not some random Omega. But a louder part of it was urging him on. That Alpha in him needed a slicked up Omega.

“That’s it. Now start moving it.”

As soon as he began the motion, he felt his dad vibrate as he tried to move away, but he was just too warn out to do anything but whine. Negan was commenting about how his dad has to be enjoying it, but Carl was so focused he didn’t quite hear him. This was doing something to him that he couldn’t explain. It was actually pushing some of the queasiness aside. Granted he was still sickened to even be doing this, but not as much as before he started. The way the ring of flesh clung around his finger as he moved it somehow made him harder, and he shut his eyes to try and ease down the abnormal thrill. 

Negan chuckled.

“If you’re getting off on that, just wait til you jab your package in him.”

As far as Carl was concerned, this was enjoyable enough. He was actually moaning a little with the feeling it was giving him. But then he was starting to feel some wetness slip around the finger.

“I think he’s slicking up,” Carl informed him.

“Then it’s time for step two. Line yourself up and work that dick in where it’s supposed to be. Go slow.”

“Okay.”

He barely registered how calmly he was talking back to Negan now. He didn’t even feel the full brunt of the rage he’d had earlier for him and he couldn’t believe it wasn’t scaring him. He supposed the Alpha side of him was much more interested in how to fuck an Omega despite the fucked up situation of it.

Carl gripped his hips tightly. His dad wiggled a bit and moaned against this, but he ignored it. He moved his cock in place, concentrating on lining it up. 

“No,” Rick moaned sharply. He jerked away, escaping Carl’s grasp.

“Hold on kid.” Negan moved before his dad and held him down, immediately stopping his weak escape. He was still out of it, eyes fluttering as he moaned his objection and weakly flopped his arms. “Okay kid, line it up again.”

Carl looked down at his dad’s ass, then back at Negan. In that moment the reality of the situation had struck him again, but as he looked into Negan’s eyes he knew that he had no choice but to do this. It was the only way to save his dad from this man afterall. 

With a deep breath, he gripped his dad’s hips and lined himself up.

“That’s an impressive dick by the way,” Negan complimented. “I imagine if your dad knew you were behind it, he’d actually thank you.”

Carl felt his cheeks flush, and his chest actually swelled. It seemed to be just the trigger to encourage him onward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carl's ready to go for the claim next time ;)


	3. Chapter 3

When the head just brushed the hole, he felt a tingle shoot up his spine. When he just barely breached the hole, his whole core shivered. He heard Negan’s soft chuckle and knew that he’d understood what he’d just felt. Carl wondered if it was the same for all Alphas, or just newly presented ones. He pushed in further. He felt his dad tense and heard him gasp. It was more like a pained gasp which registered louder in his ears.

“That’s it,” Negan said silkily. “Nice and slow. Don’t go in too fast. Omegas like it slow.”

Carl kept it slow as he continued penetrating his own father. He wasn’t aware of when his eye fluttered shut, or when exactly the wonderful heat ignited a rise to pleasure. His whole body was on the verge of singing, which in turn had him trembling a little. 

“N-n-no…no..ssstop.”

Carl almost did as his dad asked him.

“Ignore him,” Negan instructed. “This is what he fucking needs. He’s been in charge so long he can’t remember what’s good for him anymore. But you’re gonna remind him, aren’t you Carl.”

Carl glanced at him before shutting his eye again to savor the moment. His dad was shaking slightly and making little motions as if to try and escape, but the Alpha in Carl encouraged him on. Electricity seemed to be spreading through him as the Alpha in him roared. He kept pushing in. Little moans escaped his lips until he was in as deep as he could go. Oddly enough it knocked the breath out of him, and he found himself dropping against his back to catch it again. He was all the more aware of his dad’s little trembles. Without thinking about it, his hands fell on top of his dad’s ass, and his fingers curled into the cheeks in a near possessive manner, making the man whine. Negan’s laugh entered his ears, making him open his eye.

“Goddamn, I envy you right now kid. I remember my first time. I was a little older than you, but still, there’s nothing like going balls deep for the first time. It is fucking awesome, admit it.”

The smile crept across Carl’s face before he was fully aware of it. There was no lying about it. It was the kind of thing that made him wonder why he’d been worried about doing this in the first place.

“I…fuck...I can’t believe how good it feels,” Carl managed to choke out. He never had any thoughts on how it might have felt beforehand. If anything, he didn’t expect to feel anything except fear for what he was doing, but now that seemed to have vanished.

“Just wait until you get those little hips of yours moving,” Negan replied. Carl noticed he was grinning from ear to ear. 

His dad whined again and weakly moved his legs. Carl saw that he was still out of it enough not to realize his own kid’s dick was deep in his ass.

“Hush up there Rick,” Negan grumbled. He leaned forward and roughly ran his gloved hand through his hair. “You know you’re going to enjoy this, so stop fucking fighting it.”

“Hands off!” Carl growled. He dug his fingers further into his dad’s cheeks as if it was a way to show possession of an Omega. Rick yelped in response. 

Negan raised his hands in mock surrender and leaned back into the couch, smiling.

“Well pardon fucking me. Did I cross a line?”

“I told you I’m claiming him!”

“Well you haven’t fully claimed him yet,” Negan countered. “So get the fuck to it.”

Carl kept his glare on Negan a little longer as he felt the strong need to keep an eye on another Alpha that threatened to take what was his. But then the task at hand came to his mind as he turned away and looked down at his dad, or rather, his future Omega. The Alpha in him demanded he fulfill the claim, and so a very loud snarl rumbled from his throat.

His body automatically acted as his hips jolted forward.

“There you fucking go kid!” Negan cheered as he issued an applause. “Show that goddamn Omega his place. Come on! Go hard!”

Carl started pumping furiously. Rick was crying out. He had no energy to escape, but he attempted to reach out a hand in front of him as he tried to keep his eyes open.

“Harder!”

Carl smooshed himself against Rick’s back as his thrusting picked up with an impressive speed. That electricity he’d felt earlier was zipping through him like continuous lightning. He didn’t even know when he starting wailing with intense pleasure.

“HARDER!”

“I am pumping harder!” Carl snapped back. “Fuck!”

It felt so damn good. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. Carl dug his fingers into his shoulders as his dick went to work inside Rick, who was brushing against the floor almost like a ragdoll from his son’s powerful thrusts. 

“Goddamn,” Negan praised in a hollow tone.

Carl noticed out of the corner of his eye, Negan’s hand slipping down to his own nether region. His eyes were shining brightly and his tongue was rolling over his lips desperately. He was getting off on watching, and Carl grinned, eating it up. 

“Dirty old man,” he grumbled.

“Dirty is fucking right,” Negan agreed. His breathing, Carl noticed, was becoming heavy. “This is the hottest fucking shit I’ve ever seen in my whole goddamn life. A pup fucking his own daddy.”

“Not a pup…,” he paused as his own breathing transformed into pants, “I’m a fucking Alpha!”

Carl kept rolling his hips at quite the energetic pace, attacking Rick’s ass like there was no tomorrow. Soon enough, Rick’s breathing was becoming just as heavy. His cries of protests were becoming sounds of pleasure and needy little whines. After a moment, Rick actually managed to raise his ass higher as he weakly rolled his hips to try and meet those thrusts. 

“P-please…please,” Rick begged weakly.

Despite his objection, the pleasure was rolling through Rick’s Omega core, and Carl took satisfaction in being able to make his dad feel good. 

“Fucking bastard needed this bad,” Negan teased as he took note of Rick’s face which expressed signs of ecstasy trying to break through the mask of horror. His eyes were closed and his mouth was opened as he panted. Soon he issued a particularly loud cry and threw his head back as Carl hit especially deep. “He’d be calling your damn name kid if he knew.”

Carl dropped his head against Rick’s back. The pressure was building down below. It wouldn’t be long before he started forming a knot.

“Fuck…bet the others wish they could see this,” Negan muttered. Carl chanced a glance at him again and noticed he had a hand down his pants, clearly jerking off his excitement. “Keep it up kid.”

“I feel like…I’m gonna burst,” he admitted.

“You’re knotting up. Time to slow it down.”

“I can’t.” His body just kept pumping as his heavy breathing harmonized with Rick’s. Negan gave a chuckle.

“Newly presented Alphas have a lot of energy the first time, but you’re gonna ware yourself out. Get ready for the long haul when you lock up.”

To his dismay, Carl did feel some of his energy leave him as he slowed his thrusting. The pressure in his dick was building, and soon enough he realized it was inflating.

“It’s happening,” he cried, feeling nervous.

“Good. It’s a damn good thing. Nothing to fear, so get fucking comfortable.”

Carl twisted and cried out as his dick inflated into Rick’s channel. Rick twisted weakly and gave a sorrowful cry before deflating against the floor, exhausted. It was done. Carl did an experimental tug and found that they were indeed locked together. He didn’t know why, but being locked into his dad just sent a whole new wave of excitement through him. If that wasn’t enough, his dick erupted, sending his load deep inside. Rick moaned, as did Carl, as a flood of it poured into his channel.

“Fuck,” Negan whispered as he leaned against the couch, sweat dripping from his forehead like Carl’s. 

“Fuck is right,” Carl agreed breathlessly as he laid against Rick’s back. “Fuck...is right.”

Negan just laughed.

“Rick’ll be damn sure sad he wasn’t fully awake for this. But I got a feeling you’re gonna fill him up so full, that alone will fucking make up for it.”

“How long does a knot, usually last?”

“The best Alphas can tie into their Omegas for up to two hours, like yours truly,” he answered with a cheeky grin. “Same can be said for new presenters. But hell, maybe you’ll set a damn record and stay locked the fuck up for three hours. I wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case.”

Carl shut his eye and simply rested against Rick’s back. His heart was pounding as he sank further into the joy of the moment. He knew two hours was a long time to lay there waiting for the knot to go down, but at the moment, he wanted it to last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One part left to go. Will Carl be able to tell Rick what he's done, now that he's his Omega?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl deals with the aftermath

Carl shifted slightly against his dad’s back as his dick twitched and erupted another load deep inside him. He couldn’t help sighing at the feel of it, just like Rick couldn’t help a tired twist as his body welcomed another load of his son’s seed. He managed to give a strangled moan before going still. A smile snuck onto Carl’s face as his inner Alpha roared with his completion of the claim, and he found himself marveling at the idea of sealing three loads into his Omega thus far. But his body’s excitement was dwindling. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been there knotted into Rick, but he became all the more alert at the sound of the RV door opening and closing.

The long haul of being knotted had put him into something of a stupor, where he had failed to take notice of what was happening around him. He turned his head to the door as a flutter of fear entered his heart upon the idea that someone from his pack had just walked in on him tied into his dad.

Instead of a member, it turned out to be Negan reentering the RV, smiling brightly.

“Miss me?” he asked with a cheeky grin. “Bet you didn’t even notice I was gone.”

“I uh…what were you…doing?”

“Just checking in on your sorry ass pack.” He settled himself back down on the couch. “Wanted to make sure they got themselves nice and comfortable until your knot went down in their ex-leader’s ass.”

Carl felt himself paling. 

“So they…know what I did,” he muttered.

“Fuck yeah they know. Are you shitting me? I know your goddamn pack is goddamn dumb, but they got fucking ears. They heard you go through with it with the way you and prick here were singing. Their damn faces don’t show it, but I know they got off on hearing it, and they’re goddamn sorry they missed it, because it wasn’t a sight to be fucking missed.”

He leaned back in the couch, looking quite satisfied as he leered at him. Carl felt himself curl against his dad, now his Omega, as he imagined facing the others. It would be different now. His dad was now his Omega. Shame threatened to rise in his gut, yet it failed to top his overall feeling of pleasure at the moment. He grabbed Rick around the waist and snuggled into him further as he gave a light, exhausted moan. He figured the only real way to avoid any hatred from his pack was to lie and claim it hadn’t felt so good; that it was only done to save Rick’s life. Of course it was the only reason he’d done this, but after his first experience in fucking an Omega, he found he couldn’t regret what he’d done.

He shifted and discovered a noticeable difference in his dick now.

“I think, the knot went down,” he decided. He pulled away just slightly and found it to be true. His face fell a bit at having to exit that warm interior. “Yeah…it did.”

Carl pulled out completely and shaky got to his feet as he stared down at his new and first Omega. Negan gave a whistle and began applauding loudly. 

“Well congra-tu-fucking-lations,” he praised. “You’re a fucking Alpha. You’re top shit now, which means Ricky here drops back down to where he fucking belongs. And from this point on, I expect you to keep him there, on hands and knees, ass raised and ready for your impressive dick.”

Carl’s cheeks went red, yet his chest puffed out. He was on a high he couldn’t come down from, but in his fuzzy mind, some moment of clarity slipped through.

“He’s…still my dad.”

“And now, he takes orders from you,” Negan added. “Boy I’d love to go back to Alexandria with your pussy pack and watch Rick take it from you again, but I got a pack of my own that needs me.”

After zipping himself up and finally pulling his eyes away from Rick, Carl turned to Negan. 

“So, what happens now?”

Negan raised his brows in mock surprise.

“He’s yours now.” He clasped his hands together and leaned forward. “You put on one hell of a show, and for that I couldn’t be more thankful. Not only did you show your damn dad his place, but you gave him something he was desperately needing, and that makes you one hell of a son. Rick better be fucking thankful.”

Carl gave a light growl as he thought of telling Negan he was just thankful he hadn’t claimed him instead. But considering the losses they’d experienced that night, not to mention the fact that his dad was basically unconscious by this point, he didn’t find it to be a wise move to antagonize him. 

“I meant…well…can we go?”

Negan studied him closely, all while giving him a thoughtful smile. Then he stood and crouched down before Rick. Carl balled his fingers into fists as the overwhelming need to attack him for nearing his Omega ran through his veins. It was made worse as Negan grabbed Rick’s chin and turned his face so he could get a good look at him. Rick definitely expressed an unconscious man even though he was moaning slightly.

“You know what, I think we can call it a day. I think you got Rick to understand, considering how hard you were going in his ass. But this doesn’t mean you’re off the fucking hook. I expect service from this pack, and in two weeks’ time I’ll be back for half of your shit.” Then to Carl’s utter revulsion, Negan began slowly rubbing a finger over Rick’s pouted lips. “And the next time I come, I expect another show. After today, you’re an expert, so I expect to watch you take your Omega, bare-ass naked before your pack, filling him so full that his happy ass will be popping your pups in nine months’ time.”

The thought of his dad becoming pregnant with his own sibling as well as child, sent an odd shiver down his spine. Naturally every Alpha wanted their Omegas to have their pups, so he couldn’t help imagine the idea. Then he blinked it away as he concentrated on the moment. Negan wasn’t giving the impression that he was kidding. 

“Okay,” he told him quietly. He’d say anything to the man as long as it meant they could leave.

“Then it’s a damn deal,” Negan said. He then reached around Rick’s waist and hauled him up. Carl immediately panicked.

“What the hell are you doing? He’s mine!” he growled as he let his fingers sink into Negan’s arm.

“You’re not exactly tall enough to carry him to the bed are you? This is the least I can do, in gratitude for what I saw tonight.”

Carl dropped his hands and followed Negan as he carried his dad to the back. He hadn’t even bothered to pull up his boxers and pants, so his bare rear was hanging out, seeming to call to Carl. 

Negan plopped him down unceremoniously onto the RV bed. Then he patted his arm and chuckled, before turning away.

“I’ll be outside, letting your pack know who the real man in charge is.”

Carl didn’t know if he meant himself or not, but at the moment he didn’t care. He pulled up a stool and sat beside his dad. His heart was starting to thump painfully against his chest. Everything was quiet now. A line had been crossed and there was no going back.

Carl took his dad’s hand and dropped his bowed head against it.

“I’m sorry dad…I’m sorry.”

There wasn’t anything else he could say. He couldn’t even imagine explaining why he’d done it. Part of him thought he could cover it up. His dad didn’t have to know. The others would understand that it was probably best to keep it a secret for his sake. He imagined his dad might lose any chance of a stable mind if he learned his own pup had claimed him. His dad wouldn’t be the same again. With Negan coming back to Alexandria, the story would be revealed anyways, but at least for the time being he could have some peace of mind. The question was if the others would follow the plan.

Carl looked at his dropped pants and quickly worked to cover him back up. He didn’t find it easy, being Rick was so much bigger, but he managed in the end. And just when he finished buckling his belt, Rick opened his eyes.

“C-carl?”

Carl froze and slowly dropped back onto his stool as he met his eyes. He was certain the guilt was showing on his face.

“Dad…are, are you okay?”

Rick blinked in tiredness and confusion as he sorted through his feelings.

“I…I think I am.” He shifted his body and hissed loudly from the movement.

“Take it easy dad. Just rest,” Carl practically begged.

“Guess Negan really knocked me out good,” he assumed as his eyes wandered to the ceiling of the RV. Then he paled and turned to him, wide-eyed. “He didn’t hurt you did he?”

“No,” Carl answered with a shake of the head. 

“What about the others? He didn’t…he didn’t kill any more…” He struggled as he tried to get up, but Carl rested a hand across his chest to stop him.

“No dad. Don’t get up. He’s gone now, and everyone’s safe. We’re safe…I promise.”

Rick shut his eyes and took great peace in his words. Carl stared as he felt his heart squeeze painfully. He did not want to ruin that look by breaking the horrible news.

“I’m glad,” he finally said. He moved again and groaned. “I feel so…sore below. And I don’t know why, but…I feel full.”

Carl averted his eyes.

“You remember anything? After Negan beat you up?”

Rick stared thoughtfully at the ceiling.

“Not really.” A second later, his blue eyes were radiating with fear. “No…I…feel like…but he couldn’t have…he couldn’t have.”

“Couldn’t what…dad?” Carl asked quietly. Rick slowly turned to look at him. His eyes were asking the question since he couldn’t get his mouth to say it. “It wasn’t him dad. He didn’t, claim you.”

Rick maintained eye contact with Carl who knew there was no fooling an Omega. If there was one thing he knew about claiming before being taught by Negan, it was that a claim could be acknowledged in the Omega’s very core. All Carl had to do was confirm what he’d done. Already Carl could see his dad fighting a submissive look as he stared at him, waiting.

He dropped his head and sighed.

“I did.”

Pure silence followed. 

Scared, Carl looked at him again, but Rick couldn’t stare back any longer. His eyes shut slowly as if he had just died. Carl wanted to say more. He wanted to explain the details of his reason for claiming him; how Negan had told him how to do it; how, despite the situation, it had given him pleasure and he hoped in return he had at least managed to experience pleasure as well after such a painful night.

Rick’s expression of pain clarified what their future would hold. Their relationship was forever changed now that he was his own dad’s Alpha, and it was clear Rick couldn’t process it. He gave a whine of grief as if Carl had admitted to murdering an innocent man. 

In the end, he could only express it in a simple sentence. One that expressed his overall feelings on his decision. Carl grabbed his hand again as he looked at him.

“I did it to save you dad, and I’d do it again if I had to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to end with Carl keeping it secret so Rick could have temporary peace of mind, but figured it's best to have him confess as the story ends here. It might be interesting to see the changed relationships between Carl and the others, and how Carl and Rick work with this new bond.   
> For now, glad you enjoyed. I hope stories like this twisted idea, brings about more twisted and new fic ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by running across a few Carl/Rick fics, including seeing a crop of Carl/Negan ones, even though this fic won't have any Carl/Negan. Anyways, I'm always interested in new and different ideas, and this twisted one formed. There's many fics where Negan just takes Rick, but I've never seen any done in this way. Be mindful of tags. It's not a consensual incest fic.  
> More to come.


End file.
